villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Business
Lord Business (also known as President Business or just simply Business) is the main antagonist of the 2014 LEGO crossover film, The LEGO Movie. He is the villainous and cruel president/overlord who wanted to destroy the LEGO world by gluing it together with the "Kragle". He was voiced by the legendary actor, Will Ferrell, who also played Megamind and The Man Upstairs (his human counterpart). Role in the film Lord Business was a stereotypically manipulative, tyrannical, uncaring, violent, cruel, and evil overlord who has no qualms about viciously destroying his enemies and even his own allies if they fail him or cease to be useful to him. He is also a control freak, who detests seeing anything out of place. He cannot stand anything that even slightly deviates from his idea of perfection. Hence, he created walls between each section of the LEGO world, keeping all the pieces in what he believed to be their rightful places, preventing them from mingling with each other in any way not condoned by his "instructions". When eventually he found this not satisfactory, he elaborated a plan to use the "Kragle" (actually Krazy Glue) to forever seal every piece in place, creating a "perfect", but immobile world. His villainy seems to stem from a certain insecurity. According to him, nobody ever told him he was special. Because of this, he did not believe he had it within himself to create something deviating from the "instructions". Since he publicly poses as President Business, most inhabitants of the land of LEGO have no idea he is evil. He is able to run the world competently and efficiently, though underneath the bright and cheery surface lies a dystopia wherein those who refuse to follow President Business' "instructions" are at risk of being captured by his Super Secret Police and executed. It is later revealed that a boy named Finn based Lord Business off of his strict father, who had a hobby of collecting LEGO, but refused to allow his son to play with them. He, too, had the idea of gluing every piece together in their optimal positions. However, Finn's father (and consequently, Lord Business) both had a change of heart by the end of the movie. The father realized that his obsession was alienating him from his son, who told him that anybody can be special in their own different way and that the fun of LEGO is not just to assemble it as instructed, but to use it to create something new - which is also what Emmet tells Lord Business, making him renounce his villainous ways and cure everyone of the Kragle using water. After that, he reformed and became a president again. However, at the end of the movie, an unknown species of alien visits the LEGO world, announcing their intentions to destroy it and all of their inhabitants. Personality Lord Business is a downright tyrant and perfectionist. He is portrayed as a stereotypical and evil ruler, a cruel man who needs everything his way. Business is completely strict, arrogant, treacherous, ruthless, and above all evil. Like many tyrants, Business cares about no one but himself; he divided worlds so there would be no confusion and then ruthlessly hunted down the Master Builders. So far the only person that he shows any respect to is his lieutenant, Bad Cop; however, he was still equally pitiless and unemotional to him as well as his enemies, having removed his Good Cop persona and then forced him to freeze his parents with the Kragle. It is interesting how Business shares similarities with Emperor Sheev Palpatine while his public figure was a friendly public official, but he was (in reality) an extremely manipulative and villainous mastermind. In many ways Business acts as a shepherd to his mindless sheep, he actually admitted live on air that he planned to put everyone to sleep if they didn't follow his rules only to cover it up with Taco Tuesday and then made them forget it by airing everyone's favorite show "Where Are My Pants?". Prior his transformation to good, Business was a quarrelsome sadist; he made Bad Cop Kragle his own parents, laughed in a maniacal, incoherent, and unreasonable fashion just after decapitating Virtruvius, mocked a captured Emmet by saying he wasn't special and then forced the captured Master Builders to watch as he Kragle'd his hometown. However, despite this the source of all his villainy was due to never being called special making him a somewhat compassionate and sympathetic character. It is revealed that Business was modeled after his creator, Finn's father, who was very strict, obstinate, and contumacious, as he would glue all of his Lego creations together, so they would always stay the same. However, after hearing the same speech that Wyldstyle gave Emmet he had a change of heart, destroyed the Kragle and unfroze all of his victims. Finn's father allowed him to play freely with his Lego sets as well his sister. Appearance As President Business, he wears a business suit. As Lord Business, he wears a set of sinister-looking armor over it. The breastplate of the armor is black and engraved with a necktie-like ornament. He wears a massive horned headgear, of which the horns spit fire, and has extendable mechanical stilts on his legs, which he uses to appear taller. His face resembles that of his voice actor, Will Ferrell. Abilities and Arsenal Lord Business is a villainous mastermind who uses an arsenal of high technology to rule the world. He leads an army of robots armed with laser weaponry. His most advanced minions are the powerful mechanical Micromanagers, built specifically to arrange every piece into its "perfect" position in order to prime them for the Kragle. He also has a henchman named Bad Cop that does whatever he commands. He can also make flames come out of his helmet, which is only seen twice in the film. He also has access to several "artifacts" from the human realm, most notable of which is the "Kragle" (a bottle of Krazy Glue) which fuels his ultimate super-weapon and is the linchpin of his entire plan. Other "artifacts" he uses include the "Cloak of Band-Ai'ed" (a dirty Band-Aid), "Sword of Exact Zero" (an X-Acto razor blade), "The Fleece Crested Scepter of Q-Teep" (a Q-tip) used to apply "The Po'lish Remover of Nai'eel" (nail polish remover), "The Orb of Ti'etleist" (a Titleist 1 golf ball), and a penny (unnamed) which he uses as a thrown weapon to decapitate Vitruvius. Lord Business makes his home/headquarters in an impossibly high tower, protected (among other things) by "lasers, sharks, and laser sharks". This is also where he has his "Think Tank", an assembly of subjugated Master Builders forced to come up with ideas for him. Gallery LordBusiness2.png|Lord Business at the lava temple, confronting Vitruvius. PresidentBusiness (2).png|Lord Business as President Business Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 7.12.03 AM.png|Lord Business's human counterpart in the real world, "The Man Upstairs". Businessvisor.png|Lord Business with his visor down. Businessandkragle.jpg|Lord Business armed with the Kragle. lordbusinesshall.jpg|Lord Business in his hall with Bad Cop. lordbusinessconvincing.jpg|Lord Business while Emmet is convincing him to stop. lordbusinesgoodcopbandaid.jpg|Lord Business holding the Band-Aid up to Good Cop. Lord Business.jpg|Lord Business' LEGO figure Lord Business.JPG President Business.jpg|President Business's minifigure LordBusiness2_new.jpg Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business' rehabilitation Trivia * Because Business is redeemed, it could be possible that he becomes the supporting protagonist in The LEGO Movie Sequel. * When seen from behind, both his helmet and cape form the appearance of a business tie. * Business may suffer from obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD), seeing as everything has to be orderly and separated in his mind. * Lord Business is similar to the following villains: ** Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. They're both want to murder innocent people. The only difference is that while Lord Business is a Tragic Villain, Judge Claude Frollo is Pure Evil. pl:Lord Biznes Category:Lego Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Remorseful Category:Tyrants Category:Businessmen Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Brainwashers Category:God Wannabe Category:Symbolic Category:Redeemed Category:Propagandists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Alter-Ego Category:Successful Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Contradictory Category:Fascists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Mischievous Category:Parents Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Insecure Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elementals Category:Giant Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers